No Control
by xSowl
Summary: Sonny, painted as the perfect boyfriend, begins to reveal a bit of his controlling Kiriakis nature when it comes to protecting Will.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny leans over the counter at the coffee house as Will sits across from him on the bar stool.

"Sonny, I know. I heard you the first time."

"You may have heard me, but it doesn't look like you listened."

"It's just, I just don't understand what you have against Gabi."

"Let's just say things became a bit more clear to me, have you ever experienced that Will? A moment of clarity?"

"Yeah, but.."

"So then I said I don't think you should trust her. She'll creep her way in and before you know it…"

"What?" Will asked sternly.

"You'd be better off if you were rid of her." Sonny states with no emotion, moving from the counter to a nearby table.

"Did you just order me to stay away from Gabi?"

"If you want to see it that way."

Dumbfounded, Will remains motionless. "You can't be serious" he utters with a failed attempt at dominance.

Sonny glances up giving Will his signature half smile. He takes a few steps closer to Will and glides his hand over Will's face.

"Sometimes you need to realize when a friend doesn't deserve your loyalty." "You're too loyal Will." Sonny says looking intently into Will's eyes as he pinches Will's cheek.

"No!" Will mumbles as he swats Sonny's hand away. Sonny swiftly returns his hand to Will's face with strength that resembles a light slap.

"She gave up on you when you were struggling, don't you remember that? Do you really care for her that much? Does she mean more to you than I do? Hah." Sonny takes a step back, "Is this a pathetic little attempt at running back in the closet Will?"

"What are you even talking about?! This has nothing to do with us-

"No, Will. I think it has everything to do with us. Is that what you want to do, saunter all the way back to your girlfriend. Precious, precious Gabi."

"I don't understand why you're being like this Sonny." Will shakes his head and falls to a nearby chair. Face sliding into his hands, he tries to hide the tears that are forming.

Sonny walks behind Will and places his hands on his shoulders giving Will a rough massage.  
"Look at me." But Will keeps his face covered.

"Will!" exclaims Sonny with a foreign fierceness.

Will's shaken frame lifts from the chair as he turns and faces Sonny. His liquid filled eyes meet Sonny's stones.

"I'm just doing this to protect you, Will." says Sonny in a tone that is only semi sincere.

"But…"

"No buts" Sonny whispers as he grips Will's neck to pull him in for a kiss, one which causes Will to retract.  
Sonny tilts his head to the side with a questioning look on his face, he pulls at Will's neck again garnering the same reaction. All in one, Sonny releases his grip and spots Neil, the resident player, sitting on one of the stools. Sonny smirks back at Will. "You don't think I couldn't get anyone else here, Will? You don't think that if I wanted to, I could have Neil falling all over me?"

"And I told my dad you weren't a user." Will spoke blankly.

"And I'm not" Sonny snapped. "I chose you Will. I waited for you, Will. I denied every guy so that when you were ready, I could be ready for you."

He walked closer to Will and placed his hand on Will's neck once again. "Now what are you going to do?"

Will grabbed the back of Sonny's head, pulling his hair, bringing their faces together. Sonny smiled as he tasted the saltiness of Will's lips, moist from the tears. In the heat of the moment, passion and anger lead Will to bite Sonny's bottom lip as he pulled away, tearing a bit of skin. Sonny touched his lip with his fingers, wiping away a small line of blood. Licking it away as he eyed Will.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten the pain you've put a couple people in this past year." Sonny said still maintaining his smile.

"Your mom, EJ..the list goes on..and on" he laughed.

"You wouldn't want to cause anymore." said Sonny, rubbing his stained finger across Will's lips.

"I'll see you back at my place?" asked Sonny innocently.

A dejected Will mouthed "Yeah" as he left the coffee house, fingers frozen and head aching.


	2. Chapter 2

Will sat at the edge of the bed in Sonny's apartment, eyes fixed on the door. He'd sat there for three hours waiting for the end of Sonny's shift, goose bumps on his skin. He replayed their conversation in his head, over, and over, and over again. Everything was running smoothly. Aside from his own private personal life, his personal relationship with Sonny was the only bright spot in his day.

But what prompted this change? Not long ago, they had made love for the first time, they had even said those heavy words "I love you" to each other. The only shady thing Sonny had ever done was "accidently" have the boxes shipped to the wrong address in a masked attempt to get things moving with him. But that wasn't bad, was it?

"I'm just overreacting." Will said steadily as he swallowed.

His head jerked towards the door as he heard the knob turning. Sonny entered exhausted.

Will began to stand but Sonny shuffled himself front and center, and motioned him to sit back down. He leaned over to kiss Will's forehead, cheek, and lips, in a slow and even pace.

"I missed you" Sonny said as he unbuttoned his work shirt revealing a black tank top underneath.

"Did you want me to order anything?" said Will as he maneuvered past Sonny towards the refrigerator where the menus hung by a magnet on the side.

Sonny moved in from behind and wrapped his arms around Will, brushing his lips across his neck.  
"Well I do have an appetite...but not for food."

Will's body began to relax as Sonny moved his hands over Will's chest, tracing the outline of his abs, carefully leading his fingers to Will's chiseled pecs. Just before the latter could produce a hint of something resembling a smile, a buzzing noise came from the counter. They both let out a small groan.

"You should get that." Sonny insisted.

Lost in the moment, Will twisted around so that he was face to face with Sonny.  
"Do I have to?" he smiled, bringing his arms around Sonny's neck.

Without hesitation, Sonny left Will's side to grab the phone. It was at that moment that Will's heart dropped. He had forgotten that he'd texted Gabi before he got to the coffee house to ask how she was doing, for the fifth time that day.

But it was too little too late. Sonny picked up the phone and read the message aloud "I told you, I'm feeling fine. You don't need to talk again, do you?"

Sonny waited a couple of seconds, each passing stroke a sweat filled hour to the cold bodied Will.

"What's this?" Sonny questioned.

"I, um…I just wanted to ask-"

"I SAID WHAT'S THIS!" Sonny yelled throwing Will's phone to the floor. Will jumped back as he began to stammer.

"I thought I told you not to talk to Gabi"

"I know, I know"

"So why are you talking to her Will? How she's doing? Who cares? She's not your problem. And why do you need to talk to her, I thought we said no secrets."

Sonny grabbed Will's shirt and pushed him back against the wall.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"NOTHING! Sonny NOTHING!"

A small release followed by a stronger push bounced Will's head on the hard backing. Sonny let go of his shirt and pressed his fingertips onto Will's chest.

"You're loyal Will, you really are. I'm just trying to figure out to who." Sonny walked away from the kitchen area while Will moved into the corner where the counters met to retrieve his phone that had rolled across the floor.

"I don't think I have anything to apologize for" Will said in a low voice.

"Hah, ha, of course you don't. Of course you don't" Sonny picked up a vase standing on the table next to him and threw it against the counter nearest Will. It smashed into pieces; one especially sharp slice tore through Will's skin as it sprung off the surface. Will pulled his arm towards his body and winced in pain. The invisible line running halfway down his forearm soon became filled with a thick string of red.

For the first time, Sonny himself looked shocked as he realized what he had just done. An out of body experience he couldn't explain. He stood there staring at Will, broken and injured. This wasn't what he wanted, but his anger got the best of him and he couldn't stop himself. He loved Will, he really did, but sometimes his actions came from another place. He started breathing deeply as he walked over to Will who was wrapping his arm in paper towels. Sonny brought his head under Will's so that he could catch the attention of Will's downward facing eyes.

"I'm sorry." "I didn't mean for it to hit you." he said while taking Will's arm in his hands and pressing down the paper towels.

"I know you didn't mean it, it's okay" Will said shaking his head back and forth, voice trembling.

Sonny paused.

"I would never mean it to make such a big scar" he said, removing the paper towels, staring at the curved path of the cut.

"What?" Will stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"But" Sonny continued, "Maybe this is the way we need to do it."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how are things going? Haven't seen you in a while" asks Sami as she and Will sit down for coffee the next day at the Horton Town Square.

"Oh, um, good. Yea, sorry I've just been kinda busy lately."

Sami smiles at him. "Well, I know you have a lot going on, and I just wanted to say how proud I am of you."

"Thanks" Will grins letting out a small chuckle.

"No, I mean it. You're doing well in school, and, I can see how happy you are." She looks lovingly into his eyes. "Tell me, does this new you have anything to do with Sonny."

Will averts his eyes to the table, his mouth still in the shape of a partial smile.

"I can't hide from you." Will says as he looks up at her.

"Well I am very happy for you both." she says as she rushes up from the table to give Will a hug. While coming around her side bumps the table and nearly spills Will's coffee. He reaches out his hand to catch it just in time. He's just finished stabilizing the cup back in place when Sami notices the line on his arm.  
Grabbing it and pulling it towards her, Sami exclaims "What happened to your arm!"

"Oh, ha, nothing. I was trying to move something and accidently knocked a vase to the floor. I must have turned at the wrong moment or something because it got me."

"I'd say it did more than that, does it hurt?"

"No, no it's fine, really it's nothing."

"If you say so." Sami says as her eyes wander to the side to see Sonny approaching.

"Hey Mrs., Ms. Brady"

"Will" he says as he kisses Will's cheek and pulls up a chair next to them.

"Hi, Sonny. You know, we were just talking about you."

"Oh really."

"About how great you've been for Will..how great you guys are together, I'm really, really glad."

"Well thank you. I don't know where I'd be without him" Sonny smiles as he rubs Will's shoulder.

"Oh, Will, I forgot to ask you, what did you think of the dress Gabi picked out?" Sami asked anxiously.

"Uhm, what dress?"

"I texted you the picture this morning, I know guys really aren't into this stuff, but I know your Nick's best man and Gabi's frie-"

"No, sorry, I think I left my phone at, at the coffee house."

"Oh..oh, well that's fine. Listen, I have to run, can't keep EJ waiting since he's the boss and all, ha, but um, text me back when you get to see it, I'm sure Gabi would love to know that her best friend thinks she looks beautiful in it." Sami smiles, waves at both of them and departs.

Will rubs his face with his palm as he looks over at Sonny who switches the conversation.

"So, are we still on for that film festival tonight?" "Actually, of course we are, I know you've been looking forward to seeing these movies for weeks." Sonny grins and lets out a small laugh as he looks at Will.

"Sure, yea" Will insists "but um, Sonny, I was wondering, can I have my phone back now?" Sonny continues to look at Will with an unenthused expression on his face.

"See, like right now my mom sent me a message, and I didn't get it, and what if it had been something important."

"I told you, if it's an emergency, I'll let you know." Sonny stands up and runs his fingers through Will's hair. "Cmon, we can grab some food at the coffee house, I've actually got to meet Chad there to discuss some quick business." Sonny starts to walk from the table. Noticing Will isn't by his side, he turns around. "Aren't you coming?" he asks while walking back towards Will.

"Yeah" Will sighs as he rises, "but, really, my phone Sonny?"

"I'll let you know" he says as he cups Will's face into his hands. "I'll let you know." Sonny lets go of him and takes Will's hand, urging him to come along. Will parts his lips as if to say something, but decides against it, willingly following Sonny to the coffee house.


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Sonny enter the coffee house hand in hand, removing their coats and messily hanging them on the rack.

"I'm just going to run in back to grab some paperwork."

"Okay."

Will takes a seat at the corner booth as Chad arrives.

"Will, hey. How's it going man?"

"Oh good, good."

"Really? You don't look it. Please tell me you're not letting Gabi get in your head."

Will rolls his eyes as Sonny emerges from the back with a manila folder.

"I've got the numbers right here, sorry I couldn't get them to you sooner."

"No big deal." Chad says as he waves his hand to the side. Silence follows before Chad resumes "Lies are no good for anybody" he states as he winks at Will.

"Hey" Sonny glares at Chad.

"I'm just reminding Will to watch his back, that's all."

Sonny clenches Will's shoulder. "Why don't you go order us some lattes from Lauren."

Will looks up. "What?" he laughs.

Sonny visibly digs his nails into Will's shoulder and pulls on his shirt. "Yea, lattes."

Chad's eyes follow Will as he solemnly leaves the table. He looks unimpressed at Sonny as the latter starts into him.

"Look, I understand what Gabi did, and I know you hate her, and frankly, I don't want anything to do with her or for her to be involved in Will's life. But I don't want you hounding on him either, so watch what you say to him."

Chad keeps a perplexed look on his face. "I was just-"

"He doesn't need any more stress right now Chad, so I think it's best if you-"

"Oh hey" Chad interrupts. "You forgot to include the month of June" he says as he flips through the papers Sonny delivered to him.

"Did I? It must have slipped out, I'll check my desk" Sonny explains as he returns to his office.

As soon as he disappears Chad walks over to Will who is waiting at the counter.

"Look, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm attacking you, but I'm just looking out for you."

"I know, and I appreciate that, I do, but honestly anything between me and Gabi is really none of your business, okay?"

Chad thinks about pursuing the topic but decides to give it up for the moment.

"Are you sure you're okay, Will? I know it's not just what I said, something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Is everything okay with...with Sonny? It might have just been me, but he looked a little rough on you earlier. He tried to tell me he was just protecting you, but…"

"Everything between me and Sonny is going great" Will says as he gives his signature insincere smile.

The lattes arrive and Will takes them both in hand as he turns to leave.

"Woah! What's that?" Chad's hand wraps around Will's wrist to pull it forward exposing his arm.

"An accident" Will rushes as he tries to make his exit.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

"EVERYTHING'S FINE!" Will says with a deep matter of fact voice.

"Will, you know you can talk to me man. Anything that's going on, you can tell me." He stares hopefully at Will.

Just then Sonny flings himself onto the scene, throwing the missing papers at Chad.

"What's going on here?"

"I got the lattes" Will offers.

"Great, you know, I think it's time for us to leave…no point in sticking around" he says as he grabs Will's jacket simultaneously with Will's arm. Before Will can utter a single "see ya" to Chad he's whisked away through the coffee house door.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny breaks through his apartment with Will right behind him. As soon as they both cross the doorframe Sonny spins Will against its now filled space. He presses tightly against Will's lips, pink and supple. He pulls them with his teeth running his tongue along their many creases. He stops to look into Will's semi confused but otherwise eager eyes.

"I love you" he whispers. "I didn't mean to drag you out of there, I just couldn't live with myself if I let anybody hurt you" he spills through audible breaths in and out. He halts before moving closer to Will. "Well?"

"It's just like June" Will murmurs with a smile.

Sonny raises an eyebrow.

"No big deal" Will said, keeping reassuring eye contact.

Sonny lets out a sharp laugh as Will has a firm hold on his waist. Sonny rains kisses down his neck, lessening suction as he separates from Will's skin to move his hands in between them both, ripping the buttons of Will's shirt apart. Sonny picks his boyfriend up and speeds them over to the bed, toppling over each other as gravity takes them down. Their hands trickle down and around the other as Sonny begins to remove his own shirt. Will's face is brought up by a kiss but quickly dropped as they both hear that all too familiar buzzing noise. Although Sonny's first instinct was to ignore it, something in his head wouldn't let him. He reluctantly moves off of Will and heads for the coats.

Will's heart races as his skin trembles and his fingertips become cold. He knows what is likely about to happen. Impulsively, Will had taken his phone back from Sonny's coat pocket and slipped it into his own while he was waiting for the lattes that now sat abandoned in Common Grounds.

Sonny searches his jacket with no luck.

"Curious, isn't it? I still hear buzzing, but I can't find your phone. Any idea where it might be?"

Will jumps out of bed and comes up along Sonny's side as he lifts Will's jacket to his ear.

"That's interesting." Sonny curls up the corner of his lip.

His palm digs into Will's right shoulder blade, and then his left, as he pushes him, forcing Will to take steps backwards.

"I'm sorry Sonny I'm Sorry."

"I didn't think I needed another reason besides wanting to protect you" Sonny says as his voice rises.

He gives quick stinging slaps to both of Will's cheeks between each word "For" "Your" "Own" "Good"

Will grips Sonny's wrists. "I know, you're just looking out for me. I know. But, was taking my phone really that necessary?" he gulps as he immediately regrets the words that raced out of his mouth. He knew he shouldn't have, but something inside him urged him to speak up.

They had made their way back to the bed, and somehow returned to the position they had left before the awful buzzing had begun, their bodies slightly raised.

"I guess it's okay to sneak around now, right?" Sonny said still keeping a half smile on his face. He takes Will's shoulders and gives them a small shake.

"I wasn't trying to sneak around. Maybe I wouldn't have had to if you didn't obsess over this Gabi thing!" Will shouted.

Nothing was said. The only sound that entered the room was a dull bang as Will's head hit the backboard after Sonny had shoved his shoulders down. No movement. Will lay still, neck turned to the side.

Suddenly Sonny snapped out of whatever cruel state he had been in and saw his love's motionless body helpless on the bed.

"Will! WILL!" he screamed as he ran his hands over Will's body, lowering his face next to Will's chest so that he could still hear his heartbeat. What had he done? What had he done to the man he loves. Again Sonny found himself questioning his actions. His sole goal was to rid Will of anything that might damage him, and here he was doing the most. Sonny stood up and paced the room, lacing his fingers together and keeping his hands wrapped around his own head. He kept looking at the clock, then back at Will. He paced for several moments until he ran to get a cold wash cloth, rubbing it slowly across Will's face. But the situation was new to him, he didn't know what to do. After another minute he wiped his face with his hands, unable to identify whether the moisture came from the wet cloth, or his own tears dripping down the sides of his face.

In what felt like days, Sonny sat at the foot of the bed, heart pounding, limbs shaking, unable to look over at what lay on the bed. His mind went blank, his vision blurry. He became lost in his own spiral of sadness, numb to the happenings of the outside world. He felt this almost to a point of being unable to notice the changing shape moving in front of his eyes. Will had awoken and had moved off the bed and in front of Sonny. Sonny blinked his swollen eyes.

"I love you, Sonny. I love you."

They stared at each other in silence.

"I know you never want to hurt me, for me to be hurt, or whatever it is but Sonny I can't do this right now."

Will knew Sonny loved him, and Sonny did, but ever since the issue of Gabi had come up, it hasn't been the same. Of course Will did not know the information that Sonny knew about her, which made Sonny's hostility even more baffling. But Sonny did know, and he also knew that it didn't justify his behavior. He wanted to protect Will, but even he couldn't figure out why he would go so far as to flip out at Will or anyone else that he had suspected of trying to hurt him.

He watched as Will put on his clothes, his cellphone still encased in his own pocket. He neared the door, giving one final look at Sonny who wanted nothing more than to chase after him and beg for forgiveness. But he just sat there. He knew the best chance he had at protecting Will was to watch him leave.


End file.
